


A New Beginning

by Creej



Series: Shattered World [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: First Time, M/M, a bit of artist!Neal, infidelity recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter has recovered (for the most part) from Elizabeth's betrayal and he and Neal finally act on the feelings they've developed for each other. However, Elizabeth still insists Peter is partly to blame for what she did.





	A New Beginning

"Are you sure about this?" Neal asked, fingers fiddling with Peter's tie as he looked at his partner, a little unsure.

Peter cupped his face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. "I'm sure," he said. "You've done so much to help me these past few years...without you, I don't know what I would have done."

"So, it's just gratitude?"

"Not just," Peter said. He bent his head, lips brushing over Neal's before whispering in his ear, "It's that and so much more." He breathed out softly. "I love you." He took Neal's mouth softly, gently - as if the younger man had been the one put through the emotional wringer, not him.

The past three years had been a rollercoaster for the agent - his wife had cheated on him, had tried to justify it by using his dedication, his sometimes obsessive involvement in his job, had wanted forgiveness without showing the slightest bit of remorse for what she'd put him through. And through it all, Neal had been there for him, refusing to act on the attraction they felt for each other while Peter was still so emotionally raw. It had been Neal who'd found the online support group and had gently urged him to let them help him. And they had. Just knowing others understood his pain had helped more than he'd realized and the fact that they'd come out the other side whole had given him hope that he could as well.

Neal pulled back, resting his forehead against Peter's. "I love you too," he whispered. "I have for years." He slid his arms around the other man's waist and held him close, relishing the strength he felt. "I just don't want to mess this up," he said. "I mean, I don't even know if..."

"It's been a long time," Peter said. "But I think I still remember."

Neal smiled against Peter's shoulder. "And here I thought I knew everything about you," he said.

"Well, it's not exactly on any record," Peter said. "I know Moz is good at getting information but he has to have at least some idea of where to look."

"Oh, you'd be surprised..." Neal said, amused. He pulled back and Peter's breath hitched, seeing the heat and intensity in his eyes. "I admit to wondering what's under these suits," Neal said, untangling the knot in Peter's tie before slipping it off. Grasping Peter's lapels, Neal pulled him toward the bed. Taking the other man's mouth, Neal quickly relieved him of his shirt, breathing a sigh as Peter reciprocated. He'd worried that Peter would be unsure, maybe reluctant despite his words but he was confident as he pushed Neal's shirt off his shoulders and his mouth moved to his neck. The sigh turned into a low moan as he felt Peter's hands at his belt and fly, deftly undoing them and allowing his slacks to pool on the floor. Neal gathered his wits and twisted them around before tumbling Peter onto the bed and straddling him. "How far..." he asked, working Peter's belt loose.

"How far do you want?" Peter asked in return.

"I just...want to look right now," Neal said. "Really look...at all of you."

There was something incredibly arousing about the way Peter submitted...no, not submitted, _allowed_ Neal to do as he wished with him and Neal bit back a moan as he slowly undressed the other man despite the urge to just tear his clothes off. His hands ran lightly, almost reverently over Peter's chest, down to his waist before glancing up to gauge his reaction. Peter just lay there, eyes closed and a small smile curving his lips - at rest, accepting anything Neal wanted to do. There was so much he wanted to do but he settled for lightly stroking Peter to full hardness, feeling his own arousal surge, before his mouth followed the path his hands had taken. "You can touch, you know," Neal murmured against his lips. "In fact, I wish you would."

"I will but it's your turn this time," Peter said. His mouth quirked a little. "Unless I'm mistaken, you've been waiting longer than I have."

Neal's breath stuttered a little at the thought of Peter putting himself completely in his hands, trusting him not to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. He sat back after giving him a light kiss then moved down to kneel at Peter's feet.

Peter breathed shallowly when he felt the warmth of Neal's breath on his cock, forcing himself to lay still and allow him to do what he wanted. his hands clenched in the sheets as Neal almost hesitantly ran his tongue and lips over him. His hesitation didn't last long and soon he was slowly, almost teasingly taking him into his mouth.

"Neal..."

Neal squeezed his hips briefly, letting him know he understood but couldn't resist teasing a little longer before swallowing him to the root, his throat working around the girth of Peter's cock. While Neal had always considered Peter's suits to be somewhat ill-fitting, they couldn't quite hide the body they covered. It was different when he was casually dressed - then it was almost impossible to hide. But as observant as Neal was, he hadn't been quite prepared for the reality...and he wasn't complaining. He put those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the taste of the man who was now his partner in more than one sense, the man he'd waited years for. But he was done waiting, his tongue, mouth and lips driving the other man toward release.

"Neal..." Peter gasped. "I'm...I'm gonna..." Suddenly his back arched as his climax shuddered through him. Vaguely, he was aware of Neal licking him clean and a tremor skittered through him.

Neal pulled himself up and lay beside him after giving him a sweet kiss. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for letting me do this for you."

"My turn now," Peter said. "But first...I think you're just a little bit overdressed." He tugged lightly on the waistband of Neal's boxer briefs in illustration.

As Peter had done, Neal gave himself over to the other man's ministrations, his hands clutching at the sheets as Peter began exploring his body. He'd always suspected that Peter was skilled at pleasuring his partner - but that had been in regard to Elizabeth - but Peter was confident, sure as his mouth and hands moved over him, some sixth sense telling him what and where would arouse him most. A gasp escaped him when Peter slid his mouth over him - again confident and sure. A distant part of his mind marveled at how skillfully and methodically Peter was taking him apart. He had no idea how long he floated on a haze of pleasure since Peter was keeping him on the edge. He started a little, feeling Peter flirt his finger - slick with lube - around his entrance. "Peter...?"

"If you don't want me to, just say so," Peter said.

"I...I don't think I'd...last long," Neal said.

"Next time then," Peter said before swallowing him again as he pushed in. Neal jumped a little at the intrusion - it had been a _long_ time - but was held still by a strong arm across his hips. He felt his climax build but before he could warn Peter, he shuddered through his release.

Peter sighed as he pulled back, savoring the taste of his partner. He laid his head on Neal's stomach, feeling his fingers comb through his hair.

"Hey..." Neal smiled when Peter looked up. "I think I got the better end of the deal."

"Normally, you don't mind that," Peter said, moving up to lay beside him.

Neal curled around him, his head on Peter's shoulder. "Not normally, no," he said. "But this is different." He traced random patterns on Peter's chest and stomach. "I never felt this way about anyone, not even Kate." He let out a breath. "I don't want to just...take, you know?"

"I was more than happy to do it," Peter said. He tilted Neal's chin up. "I enjoyed myself and not just what you did."

"Wait a few and we can go again," Neal said.

"As nice as that sounds, neither of us is as young as we used to be," Peter said, sounding amused. He paused, running a hand over Neal's back. "So, was it worth the wait?" he asked.

"More than worth it," Neal said. He wasn't surprised when Peter's breathing evened out into sleep, despite the fact that it was still fairly early on a Friday evening. As he'd said, neither of them were young men anymore. He contented himself with just lying in Peter's arms and his thoughts drifted to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth. He'd considered her a friend, one who'd welcomed him into her home when he'd been fresh out of prison, someone who'd shared his interest in wine and art, who'd enjoyed teasing Peter as much as he did...the woman who'd decided, after years of marriage, that Peter wasn't who she wanted and went looking for someone else, the one who'd sent the man beside him into a downward spiral and made him question his entire life with her and the one who hadn't seemed to care what she'd done to him.

"I can hear you thinking," Peter said without opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," Neal said.

"No, just...relaxed," Peter said. "So? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important," Neal said. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us, how we got here..." Neal said.

"No regrets?"

Neal propped himself up. "Of course not," he said. "The only thing I regret is letting you down."

"You've never let me down."

"The U-boat," Neal said. "Even though I didn't steal the treasure, I wasn't honest with you about where it was when I found out."

"I can understand why though," Peter said. "It was the score of a lifetime, of several lifetimes and you didn't want to give it up. And there was Moz..."

"Yeah, there was Moz," Neal said. "I was going to let someone down no matter what I did."

"And you've known Moz longer," Peter said, opening his eyes. "He's your oldest friend."

Neal sighed. "I didn't think we'd ever come back from that," he said.

"I was never going to give up on you," Peter said.

Unaccountably, tears pricked Neal's eyes. "I'm glad you didn't," he said then cleared his throat. "So...next time. How...?

"Top or bottom?" Peter asked, sounding faintly amused.

Neal huffed out a laugh. "Somehow, I just can't see you as a bottom," he said. "And I'm fine with that since my own inclination is toward bottoming."

"And why can't you see me that way?"

"Because..." Neal said. "You're Peter Burke, always the one in charge..."

"Usually, yeah," Peter said. "But way back in my misspent youth..." He ignored Neal's snort of disbelief at that. "I occasionally switched."

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I may have one or two still up my sleeve," Peter said. "And you?"

"Very occasionally," Neal said.

"We'll figure it out," Peter said. "We've got time."

"Well, right now, I think it's time for dinner," Neal said. "Now that we've worked up an appetite.' Before he could climb out of bed, Peter pulled him down for a deep kiss. "Keep that up and we can forget dinner," he said, his voice husky when Peter released him.

"Need help?" Peter asked.

"So many ways to take that," Neal said. "But I"ve got it." He swept his gaze down Peter's body. "And, unfortunately, we should put on some clothes."

 

Elizabeth sighed a silent sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. Over the last few years, the business had suffered a series of reverses but things seemed to be on the upswing - she'd just closed a deal with a major client. She still suspected either Neal, Mozzie or both of having something to do with her troubles but she had no proof. Her thoughts drifted to Peter and her life with him - it hadn't been a bad life, a good one really but she'd gotten tired of his near obsession with the job and went looking elsewhere for the attention she felt she deserved. She honestly hadn't thought he'd find out and she'd be able to keep her nice life with Peter while she got what she felt he wouldn't - or couldn't - give her from someone else. Part of her still thought he'd over reacted - and Neal had completely crossed the line, confronting her the way he had. She'd been shocked when he'd tossed the pictures of her and Michael onto the coffee table and it was only later that she'd wondered where he'd gotten them. That had led to her scouring the house until she'd located the cameras - one in each room - and the bugs. That had pissed her off more than what Neal had said. Bugged. Spied on. In her own home. Maybe it _had_ been a mistake to invite Michael to the house while Peter had been gone but she couldn't regret it. She hadn't felt so alive, so wanted since before Peter had started chasing Neal. Michael had given her that.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Yvonne tapped on her office door. "Good news?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said on a sigh. She smiled. "We landed the Hill event. We have a month to pull it together."

"A month? Can we do it?"

"We'll have to," Elizabeth said. "It'll mean some late nights..."

"We've done it before," Yvonne said.

"If you'll get started..." Elizabeth said, handing her assistant her notes.

Once Yvonne left her alone, her thoughts went to Michael, to how he'd just dumped her when he realized Peter knew about them. The thrill of the illicit was gone and so was his interest. Since then, she'd gone home to an empty house with only Satchmo for company. She'd briefly entertained the idea of rehoming him when she'd gotten irritated at his constant waiting and whining for Peter. In the end, she was glad she hadn't. Without Peter, without Michael, the dog was the only warm body she had in bed with her. Shoving the thoughts aside, she set to work - she had a business to run.

 

"You know I don't like these things," Peter said as Neal fixed his bow tie.

"Hey, it's not very often I get to see you all dressed up, especially in a tux that fits you...so very...well." Neal ran his hands up Peter's chest to his shoulders, his eyes darkened with arousal. "I promise, we'll only stay as long as we have to. Then..."

"It's not just that," Peter said. "You know who organized it, don't you?"

Neal sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "But it's going to be crowded, lots of mixing involved. And she'll be busy, too busy to socialize." He regarded the other man a moment. "We can call off if you want... There'll be other agents there."

"No, no, I'll be fine," Peter said then leaned in for a light kiss. "I'll have you with me."

"Always."

 

"Boss," Diana said. She stood back, looking him over. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Peter said. "So do you."

"Neal."

"Looking lovely as ever, Di," Neal said with a smile.

Diana rolled her eyes but smiled. "You know how I feel about flattery," she said.

"Not flattery if it's true," Neal said.

Diana sobered. "Listen, are you sure you're ready?"

"To see Elizabeth?" Peter finished. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Diana sent a look Neal's way. "You take care of him..."

"Of course."

Diana gave them a nod then went off in search of Christy.

"So, ready to mingle?" Neal asked, snagging a couple of glasses of champagne, handing one to Peter.

"Let's go."

Peter was surprised, as the night went on, that he didn't feel anger, rage or even hurt when he occasionally caught sight of Elizabeth. Instead, he just felt sad - sad at losing what they'd had, sad that their life together was over, sad for the might have beens. But he had Neal now and he could honestly say he was happy.

 

"Neal..."

Neal excused himself from the conversation he was having with the hostess, Mrs. Hill and turned at the voice, his pleasant expression dropping when he saw who it was. "Elizabeth," he said, his tone neutral.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Elizabeth said.

"The Hills were kind enough to invite us after we recovered their paintings," Neal said.

"Us?"

"Peter's here...somewhere," Neal said.

"How is he?"

"Why do you care?" Neal asked. "You put him through hell, Elizabeth and _now_ you care?"

"He was ignoring me for a damned case file," Elizabeth said in a low, angry voice. "Always a damned case. I needed..."

"No excuse," Neal said. "You didn't talk to him, you didn't give him a chance. Instead, you went out and found a piece on the side."

"And he didn't?"

"No, he didn't." Neal said. "He was lost, hurting and I helped him even though he wouldn't ask me to." He regarded her a moment then said, "Not that it's any of your business but Peter and I slept together for the first time just a few months ago...because I refused to take advantage of him while he was still hurting from your betrayal." His mouth quirked a little. "I'm not saying it was easy, controlling myself, especially since we've been sharing a bed for the last three years but I refused to jeopardize what we already had."

"I didn't think you had that kind of self control, considering you spent years taking whatever you wanted," Elizabeth said with a sneer. "Assuming you're not lying, of course."

"Careful Elizabeth," Neal said pleasantly but his eyes here hard. "I can still make your life difficult. In fact, you should be thanking me."

"And why is that?"

"Who do you think steered the Hills your way?" Neal asked. "I suggested you when they mentioned having this little party instead of another up and coming event planning business I know of."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be vindictive," Neal said. "Peter's doing very well now. If he hadn't been...well, things wouldn't be going so well for you."

"So you _were_ responsible for my business falling off."

"Not directly," Neal said. "Like I said, if someone asked me for a recommendation, I steered them elsewhere." He set his glass down. "Excuse me, I have to find my date."

 

Peter drew a deep breath, feeling the warmth of a familiar hand slide across his back and turned to find Neal. "Ready to leave?" Neal asked. "I think it's safe for us to duck out." He straightened Peter's tie again. "Then we can have our own party."

Peter looked around, seeing that a few other guests had already gone and smiled. "Sounds good," he said. "Can't wait to get out of this suit."

"Can't wait to get you out of it," Neal said with a wicked smile. They found their hosts and said their goodbyes and were soon on their way back to the loft. "I am so glad it's the weekend," Neal said, closing the door with a foot as he relieved Peter of his suit jacket. "Because I don't plan on letting you out of bed."

Peter took his mouth as Neal shed his jacket then fingers were at buttons, belts and zippers as they made their way to the bed. Neal pulled Peter down with him as he fell, his legs wrapping around his waist. His breath caught, feeling Peter grasp his ass, his fingers nudging his entrance. "Peter..." he breathed. He reached for the lube and slapped it into Peter's hand when he reached out then Peter moved down, pushing Neal's knees up. Neal's thoughts derailed when Peter took him to the root and he felt slick fingers work him open. "Peter...please..." Neal pulled him up, nearly coming when he felt Peter's cock nudge his entrance. His breath came in hitching gasps as Peter slowly thrust in, stopping when he was fully inside. Neal calmed his breathing then nodded or Peter to continue. As Peter began moving, Neal pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. Sooner than expected, sooner than he wanted, he found himself on the edge. "Slow...slow down...please," he said breathlessly.

"You always say that," Peter said but complied.

Neal huffed out a laugh and ran his hands down Peter's back. "Can I help it if you feel so good I don't think I can get enough?"

"Greedy..."

Neal managed a grin even as his breath turned shallow with his impending release. His fingers dug into Peter's back, making the other man groan and his hips stutter.

Peter captured his mouth and he pressed into Neal's heat. "Neal..." he breathed and let loose, feeling Neal follow.

"I don't think that'll ever get old," Neal said when they'd recovered somewhat.

"I certainly hope not," Peter said.

Neal nodded in agreement, stifling a yawn, part of him wondering - again - at Elizabeth's selfishness and stupidity. The question of why she'd done what she'd done teased at him but he pushed it aside. That was for her to answer - if she felt like finding out.

"No serious thoughts right now," Peter said, squeezing him lightly.

Neal shifted to look at him. "How do you _do_ that?" he asked. "How do you know?"

Peter's mouth quirked. "I know you," he said. He caressed Neal's face with his free hand. "Better than I thought I ever would."

Neal felt his breath hitch at the teasing, slightly mischievous glint in Peter's eyes and wished they were twenty years younger so they could go again.

Peter pulled him closer and whispered, "I especially like the way you taste."

Neal groaned. "You are so going to pay for that," he said. He moved to straddle his partner, running his hands over the body beneath him. Without meaning to, he said, "Elizabeth is such an idiot, giving this up, thinking there was someone better."

Instead of being hurt or angry, Peter said. "Her loss, right?"

Neal smiled, relieved. "And my gain," he said.

"And mine," Peter said. He sat up without dislodging Neal, wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, nothing urgent, just sweet and gentle. "When was the last time I thanked you?" he asked.

"You don't have to," Neal said. "Not ever again. Besides, you're not the only one benefiting from this arrangement." He reached between them, running his hand over Peter's still quiescent cock.

"As much as I'd like to, it's not going to happen just yet," Peter said.

"I know," Neal said. "Not for me either. I just like touching you...now that I can." He ran his hands slowly over Peter's chest and around his back before pulling him into an embrace, enjoying the feel, the warmth and strength of the other man, knowing he could have this. "Well, since neither of us are going to be doing anything...athletic for a while, we can always just make out," he said, amused. He saw Peter's eyes darken slightly. "I _did_ say I was going to keep you in bed all weekend."

 

Elizabeth stood at the door of the mansion on Riverside and knocked firmly. A few minutes later June answered, her expression going neutral at seeing who her visitor was. "Mrs. Burke," she said. "Or have you taken your maiden name?"

Elizabeth ignored the question. "Is Peter here? I'd like to speak to him."

"Will you explain why you cheated on him?" June inquired.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Elizabeth said a bit sharply.

"You're right," June said. "But Peter's a good man, one who loved you very much. He's also a very dear friend of mine. I don't want him hurt again. He had a very difficult time after..." She stopped. "If you'll wait here, I'll see if he's available."

When she stood outside Neal's door, she couldn't help but smile at the laughter she heard coming from inside the loft. A bit reluctantly, she tapped on the door. "Peter? Neal dear? You have a visitor," she called. A few minutes later, the door opened, showing Neal cinching his robe closed. "I hope I didn't disturb you," she said.

Neal glanced over his shoulder at Peter, a grin curving his mouth when the other man covered himself with the sheet. "I doubt she'd have minded the view," he said teasingly. "Isn't that right, June?"

"I may be old but not too old to enjoy the sight of a handsome man," June said with a wink at Peter.

"You said we have a visitor?' Neal asked.

"Actually, Peter does," June said then hesitated. "It's Elizabeth." She paused a moment, uncertain. "I can tell her you're not up for it if you want."

"Up to you Peter," Neal said.

"Just let me get a bit more presentable," Peter said. "Did she say why she's here?"

"Only that she wanted to speak to you," June said.

Peter grabbed the robe Neal tossed to him and slipped it on before getting out of bed. "If you'll ask her to give us a few minutes..." he said. When June nodded and turned to leave, he added, "And June? Thank you. For everything."

"You've thanked me enough," June said. "I was happy to help."

"You sure about this?" Neal asked when June left.

"I can't keep avoiding her," Peter said. "Besides, I'm curious about what she has to say." He cinched the robe tighter around his waist before pulling the younger man into a kiss.

"Mmmm," Neal said appreciatively. "Tasty."

"Later," Peter said. "I think I hear her coming."

"I wouldn't mind if she saw," Neal said.

"Me either," Peter said. "But she'd get an eyeful if we don't stop."

"Peter? Can I come in?"

Peter pulled back but didn't let go of Neal when he answered. "Door's open."

Elizabeth stopped short when she entered, her eyes narrowing. "Just a few months, huh? You seem awfully...cozy if that's actually the case."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?' Peter asked.

"I want you to quit putting all the blame for our marriage ending on me," Elizabeth said. "For you to take responsibility for your part in it all. If you hadn't..."

"I'm not taking responsibility for what you did," Peter said, interrupting her. "Why should I? You're the one who cheated, refused to talk to me about what you thought was wrong." He paused a moment. "However, I _will_ take partial responsibility for the problems _we_ had but I won't for what you did."

"If you had paid more attention to me, given me what I needed...hadn't been so damned obsessed with the job, I wouldn't have," Elizabeth said angrily. "That's _your_ fault."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Peter asked. "You knew what I was like when we were dating. It didn't bother you then...or at least you didn't say it did. I'm not a mind reader Elizabeth. How was I supposed to know?"

"And how am I supposed to believe you haven't been sleeping with Neal all these years?' Elizabeth asked. "All those late nights and I'm supposed to believe it was all work?"

"So, because you thought I _might_ be cheating you went ahead and did it yourself?" Peter asked. "That's classic justification. You convince yourself I'm cheating so you can with a clear conscience. The fact of the matter is, it's only been a few months, well after our divorce. Neal refused to take advantage of my emotional state, knew it would be a while before I was ready." His hand came up to grip Neal's shoulder. "And I know it was difficult for him since we've been sharing a bed since I told you I was going to Albany."

"So you lied," Elizabeth said. "You never made that trip."

"And you weren't busy at events all the time," Peter said. "I knew you were hiding something when you said you had the Barlowe event."

"I _was_ at the Barlowe event!"

"According to Yvonne, your schedule was clear that weekend," Peter said. "So, I bugged the house..."

" _That_ was totally uncalled for!"

"I was hoping I was wrong," Peter said. "Yeah, I know you invited him over, let him take my place. I know you were glad when I told you I'd be gone longer. I saw your reaction."

"I found the cameras," Elizabeth said. "And the bugs. I got rid of them. I won't be spied on in my own home."

"I have no interest in what you're up to," Peter said. "You're a single woman, you can sleep with who you please. What I took exception to was you sleeping with another man while we were still married. So I'll tell you again - the affair was all on you, it was your choice. You decided we had an open marriage and decided I didn't need to know about it. I won't take responsibility for it because I have none." He let out a breath. "Now, I suggest you leave."

Neal noted her expression with interest - angry, affronted...and jealous? - as she turned to leave, practically stomping out and slamming the door behind her. He turned his gaze to Peter. "That went...better than I expected," he said. "You okay?"

Peter looked surprised at the question. "I'm fine," he said. "And I learned something."

"What's that?" Neal asked as Peter took a seat at the table.

"She's still blaming me, even after more than three years," Peter said. "She doesn't get it and she doesn't want to."

"That may be but I think she might be getting an idea of what she threw away," Neal said. "She looked a little jealous when she left."

Peter shrugged. "Like I said, her loss," he said. "And my gain."

" _Our_ gain," Neal corrected, setting a beer in front of him. At Peter's raised brow, he shrugged. "It's the weekend," he said. "No work for another two days."

"I got lucky, you know," Peter said. "That you were there for me, helping me through the shitstorm, the rollercoaster that was those first few months."

"I'd do it again if you needed me to," Neal said, taking his hand.

"I won't," Peter said. "Because I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Neal moved Peter's chair away from the table and straddled his lap, draping his arms over his shoulders. "Enough about that," he said. "I believe our recovery time has elapsed, so..."

Peter slipped his hand between them and under Neal's robe, feeling him harden. "I do believe you're right," he said softly. "What do you propose we do?"

"I have so many ideas..." Neal sealed his mouth over Peter's, opening up when his tongue pushed inside. "I want to feel you inside me again," he whispered in Peter's ear. "Right now."

Minutes later, Neal was on his back with Peter pushing into him and he let out a sigh that was half moan before taking Peter's mouth. He pulled back and looked into the other man's eyes and, despite the desire, the affection, even the lust, saw the love in them. "I love you," he said softly.

"I know," Peter said. "I love you too." He claimed Neal's mouth and began thrusting quickly, not in the mood to draw it out. Neal obviously didn't mind, meeting him at each instroke, his hands clutching at Peter's back as their climaxes built then broke over them.

"I would so wear you out if I could," Neal said as Peter rolled to the side.

Peter laughed softly. "Should I be glad that you can't," he asked.

"You could be a little disappointed, maybe," Neal said.

"You think I'm not?" Peter asked. "You know the saying - the spirit is willing..."

"But the flesh is weak," Neal finished, snuggling close. "Well, I wouldn't say your flesh is weak exactly..." He ran a finger up Peter's length and up his chest. His hand played over the well defined musculature as he admired the smooth expanse - not as a man or a lover but as an artist.

"Neal?"

"Just...appreciating," Neal said, looking up with a smile. He rolled to his stomach, propping himself up. "You know, there's something I've never done that I've always wanted to. I've been wanting to paint you."

"Really? Why haven't you?"

Neal shrugged. "I think I was afraid it would show how I really felt about you," he said.

"We've been together for three years," Peter said. "Maybe not like _this_..." He paused. "I know how you felt, how you feel," he said softly, caressing Neal's face. "I'd be honored to be the subject of a Neal Caffrey original."

 

Three months later...

 

"Ready?' Neal asked, fingers twitching a little on the cloth covering the easel - and the painting on it.

"Why are you nervous?" Peter asked curiously. "I've seen your work before."

"My...reproductions," Neal said. "This is original."

"I like it already," Peter said. "Because you painted it. Now, let me see...please?"

Taking a deep breath, Neal pulled the cloth free, unveiling the painting then stood back to watch Peter's expression.

Peter's breath caught. "Neal..." he whispered. The painting showed him seated at his desk, head bent over a case file - late in the day from the light coming through the window. There was nothing inherently sexual about the painting but Peter could see the love that went into it. There was a sense of power, of sensuality in the way Neal had portrayed him in such a mundane pose. "It's...beautiful," he said softly. "Why were you embarrassed?"

"I wasn't, really," Neal said. He shrugged a little. "I just didn't want you to be."

"I could never be embarrassed by something like this, never be uncomfortable." He pulled Neal into an embrace. "Thank you."

"Would you be if I did something more...explicit?" Neal asked a little teasingly but Peter heard the uncertainty.

He let out a breath. "I don't know," he said then set Neal back a little, his mouth quirked in a somewhat mischievous smile. "Would you like to find out?"

"I'd have to see you naked," Neal said. "A _lot_."

"I'm sure that would be a real hardship," Peter said dryly.

"A terrible hardship," Neal said, amused. "But an artist must suffer for his work." He ran his hands over Peter's chest, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'd like to get started as soon as possible...while I'm inspired." He pushed the shirt off Peter's shoulders. "And I like to get to know my subjects...very well, very...intimately." He raised his brows as if Peter had questioned him. "I have to make sure I get the proportions right," he said. "Get every...detail correct." He stopped, his breathing somewhat erratic as his arousal grew.

"Maybe you can start later," Peter said softly.

"Yeah...later," Neal said. All thought of art, painting, drawing or sketching fled his mind when Peter took his mouth. He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, it's entirely too common for a cheater (a wayward spouse) not to accept any responsibility for their actions and insist that someone or something other than themselves are at fault. Fortunately, there are also those who accept full responsibility and work to deal with the issues that led to their decision to cheat and to become a better, safer partner in future relationships, even if it's not with their spouse. In this fic, Elizabeth is NOT one of those.


End file.
